starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lok Durd/Leyendas
|genero = Masculino |altura = 2,11 metros |pelo = |ojos = Amarillos |ciber = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = Confederación de Sistemas Independientes |maestros = }} El general Lok Durd fue un neimoidiano diseñador de armas en el Ejército Droide Separatista que sirvió en las Guerras Clon. Durante la guerra, creó un arma experimental defoliadora, una artillería de radiación que teóricamente podía aniquilar cualquier materia orgánica en un área dejando intactas a las máquinas. Durd planeó hacer un experimento del arma en el planeta de Maridun al descubrir ahí una pequeña colonia lurmen. Después de aterrizar en el planeta y establecer una base, Durd tuvo éxito al probar al defoliador sobre dos droides de batalla. Luego intentó usar el arma en la colonia para impresionar al Conde Dooku, el líder del movimiento Separatista. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, su aprendiza togruta Ahsoka Tano, y la Dama Jedi twi'lek Aayla Secura, quienes habían aterrizado forzosamente en el planeta antes de la llegada de Durd. Con el uso de generadores de escudo que habían capturado de la base Separatista, los Jedi pudieron bloquear el defoliador de Durd rodeando la aldea lurmen con un escudo deflector, y Durd fue capturado por los Jedi después de una escaramuza. Biografía El Defoliador thumb|left|151px|Lok Durd. Lok Durd fue un general neimoidiano, oriundo del planeta Neimoidia durante las Guerras Clon. En el año 22 ABY,The Essential Reader's Companion se convirtió en general y diseñador de armas para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, . Durd tuvo la ayuda del aqualish Pune Zignat, cuyos cuidadoso trabajo de diseño y planificación, tuvo mucho que ver con el éxito de Durd.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles En algún momento, al comienzo de la guerra, Durd desarrolló un arma defoliadora, que con poderosos misiles radiactivos, podía destruir cualquier materia orgánica en un lugar, dejando totalmente intactos a los no orgánicos, como, por ejemplo, sus droides de batalla. Creó el arma con la esperanza de conseguir un ascenso dentro de las líneas del Ejército Droide. El defoliador poseía un Cañón Pesado de Artillería, y cuando estaba cargado, disparaba un enorme misil, con el explosivo dentro. Al detonarse, la ojiva generava una enorme ola de fuego; sin embargo, la ola podía ser bloqueada por un escudo deflector. Durd decidió entonces probar el armamento en el planeta de Maridun, y mostrarle los resultados al Lord Sith Conde Dooku, líder de la Secesión, debido a que Maridun era hogar de una pequeña y pacífica colonia Lurmen. Como Durd dedujo que los aldeanos no iban a poder contraatacar, los creyó un lugar excelente para probar el armamento. Tras aterrizar en el planeta, con el Defoliador, y muchos escuadrones de droides de combate, las fuerzas de Durd construyeron una pequeña, pero muy bien protegida y armada base militar, y se aproximaron a la colonia Lurmena. Al aterrizar en una transporte Separatista, Durd se encontró con el líder de la colonia, Tee Watt Kaa. Durd le mintió a Kaa, proclamando que la colonia ahora estaba bajo "protección" Separatista, y que, sino contraatacaban al proyecto de Durd, permanecerían estables y a salvo. Entonces, abordó su transporte, y regresó al campamento, para la primera prueba del Defoliador. Probando al Defoliador De vuelta a la base Separatista, Durd preparó a conducir con éxito su primera prueba para el defoliador. Cuando les ilustró a sus droides de combate acerca de su nuevo diseño, un armamento defoliador, estos gritaron emocionados. Sin embargo, cuando el general pidió dos voluntarios para la primera prueba, la mayoría de los droides se hicieron un paso atrás, dejando a dos droides B1 adelante, quienes tuvieron que ir hacia el punto seleccionado, para la primera prueba. thumb|250px|Lok Durd se comunica con el [[Conde/Leyendas|Conde Dooku durante la primera prueba.]] Durd abrió comunicación con el Conde Dooku, para mostrarle la prueba, y los resultados. Cuando los dos droides de batalla se hallaban a una distancia seguro lejos del campamento Separatista, Durd ordenó a los operadores del defoliador cargarlo y dispararlo. Otro par de droides B1 cargó el misil defoliador, y el técnico operativo, preparó el arma para dispararla al sector de los dos droides. El técnico, finalmente disparó el misil, y cuando detonó en el lugar, causó una enorme ola de destrucción. Los dos droides de batalla fueron casi que devorados por la ola destructora, mientras que el resto de las tropas de Durd, este y el Conde Dooku—mediante un holograma—observaron todo el espectáculo desde la base. Mientras el humo generado por el defoliador se disipaba, los dos droides de combate—totalmente llenos de humo, pero intactos y sin sufrir daño alguno—emergieron de la neblina, y se detuvieron en medio del yermo desolado a observar la destrucción. Para Durd, el defoliador parecía trabajar muy bien, debido a que ninguno de los soldados separatistas resultó dañado, y toda vida orgánica alrededor suyo fue destruida. Dooku se impresionó al ver el poder del nuevo armamento, y le pidió a Durd que fuese probado en especies inteligentes vivientes, para ver la totalidad de su capacidad. Durd le prometió que probaría nuevamente el arma, pero en la colonia de aldeanos Lurmen que en el planeta se hallaba. El general neimoidiano cortó entonces comunicación, y empezó los preparativos para marchar hacia la colonia de aldeanos Lurmen, y probar el defoliador. Para irse, tomó a tres escuadrones de droides, su equipo técnico del armamento y tres Tanques AAT. La Batalla de Maridun thumb|left|250px|Lok Durd comanda sus fuerzas de droides. El General Durd y sus fuerzas llegaron a la colonia lurmen el día siguiente, y se posicionaron a una distancia considerable con respecto a la lejanía de esta, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que estuviese al alcance del defoliador. Cuando uno de los droides le contó a Durd que los colonos habían colocado una barricada para protegerse, el neimoidiano sólo se rió, creyendo que eran sólo los aldeanos quienes intentaban protegerse. Sin embargo, un vistazo a través de unos electrobinoculares, le revelaron la presencia de una pequeña fuerza de la República—el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, la Dama Jedi Aayla Secura, y la pádawan togruta de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, el Comandante Bly, y el Capitán Rex. Los Jedi y los clones habían aterrizado forzosamente en Maridun poco antes de la llegada de Durd, por consiguiente a los sucesos envueltos en la Batalla de Quell, y los lurmenos le prestaron refugio. El grupo de la República también había visto la primera prueba del defoliador, y como resultado, empezó a tomar medidas para proteger a sus aliados lurmenos. Al haber visto a los Jedi y a los clones, Durd ordenó que se disparara el defoliador de inmediato hacia ellos. El enemigo había visto que los Separatista ya estaban cargando el defoliador, y activaron a varios generadores de escudos que habían robado del campamento de Durd, y, finalmente, el escudo deflector se volvió una cúpula sobre la colonia. Tan pronto como el defoliador estuviese cargado totalmente, Durd le ordenó al técnico operativo abrir fuego. El misil dio en el blanco, chocó con la aldea, pero el resultado fue nulo, debido a que el escudo deflector la protegió, y una ola expansiva comenzó a esparcirse desde la zona de impacto. Después de que la ola se hubiera disipado, los Jedi y los clones emergieron de detrás de la barricada formada en la aldea, haciendo frente a los Separatistas. Durd se percató de que debía destruir el escudo si quería que el defoliador fuese efectivo, y le ordenó a su primer escuadrón, que consistía en varios droides de combate B1 y B2, lanzar un masivo ataque terrestre. El primer escuadrón se lanzó como un relámpago hasta la base, pasando por la zona del impacto del primer misil del defoliador, y confrontaron a los Jedi cara a cara, pero las fuerzas de la República lograron destruir al escuadrón en poco tiempo. Durd y el resto de sus fuerzas veían como era devastado el primer escuadrón. El general ordenó entonces la salida del escuadrón 2 y escuadrón 3, dejando atrás a apenas unos cuantos droides de seguridad, y tres tanques para resguardar su posición. Mientras se aproximaba la segunda ola de ataque droide, los Jedi no pudieron destruirlos a todos, y una porción de las fuerzas Confederadas atravesó su línea. Estas fuerzas, que lograron internarse en la base, pudiero atacar a los lurmenos, y destruir los generadores del maltratado escudo. thumb|250px|Durd es capturado por Skywalker. Al ver que el escudo había caído, Durd le ordenó a sus droides a volver a cargar el defoliador, y destruir la aldea; sin embargo, Skywalker ya estaba cazando al general desde su posición, y llegó hasta donde estaba gracias a rapidez con la Fuerza. Durd le ordenó a sus tanques matar a tiros al Caballero Jedi, pero Skywalker llegó muy rápido para ser víctima del fuego láser, y logró evadirlo. Los Jedi destruyeron el defoliador, junto con varios de los droides que custodiaban a Durd. En el proceso, uno de los proyectibles defoliadores se le cayó a los droides de las manos. Durd, temiendo ser "defoliado" por el misil que iba a estallar, pegó un salto desde el AAT, intentando escapar, pero Skywalker lo levantó con la Fuerza, antes de que el general neimoidiano pudiese escapar. Las fuerzas de Durd fueron eventualmente destruidas por la República, y las fuerzas lurmenas. Tras la batalla, los Jedi se prepararon para irse de una vez, con el general Durd capturado, y pidieron refuerzos. En pocos momentos, tres [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores estelares clase ''Venator]] llegaron al sistema para llevárselos. Personalidad y rasgos Lok Durd fue un individuo sumamente extravagante y despiadado, y era sumamente antipático y miraba a todos los seres como iguales, debido a esto. También poseía un sueño de ser ascendido a un rango mucho más alto al que tenía, dentro de las líneas del Ejército Droide Separatista, y fue esta una de las razones para que diseñara el arma defoliadora. En la batalla, prefirió desplegar a sus tropas en ataques masivos separados. Sin embargo, Durd era un cobarde, como se es visto al intentar escapar de la batalla, cuando Skywalker había destruido el arma defoliadora, y atrapado al individuo. También era muy obeso para ser un neimoidiano, y por consiguiente, tenía dificultades al moverse elaboradamente. Entre bastidores thumb|151px|George Takei, la voz de Lok Durd. Lok Durd hizo su primera y única aparición en el décimo cuarto episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie de televisión The Clone Wars, "Defenders of Peace". En el episodio, Durd fue interpretado en inglés por George Takei, famoso por su papel en . A pesar de que su personaje fue capturado al final del episodio, de acorde a las entrevistas en Lucasfilm, y al mismo Takei, se sabe que Durd va a ser uno de los villanos más desarrollados durante la serie.NewsArama.com Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *NewsArama.com Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Neimoidianos Categoría:Almirantes y generales Separatistas